


Just oneshots I attempted?

by SuneaterAmajiki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Choking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuneaterAmajiki/pseuds/SuneaterAmajiki
Summary: Sitting in Levs room, just a door away from his sister was not the place Rai had originally considered first to be in the situation that she was currently in.She shifted again for the sixth time in the last few seconds causing the sheets of the bed to rustle beneath her and put a brief end to the silence that was hanging in the room, burdensome like the clothes that were brushing against the most sensitive parts of her body."I thought I told you to stop moving so much, you're really obstructing the view."She resented the way his voice could make her ache for him, the way it drifted over her skin like invisible hands from so far away yet felt so close to the touch. Never quite doing what she needed but hinted at what was to come. Perhaps it was the promise that was held in his tone.As odd as it was she could always count on him to take care of her. Even though in the beginning she was a bit skeptical seeing as how he usually acted so incompetent. His team thought him young and inexperienced. How wrong they were.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Just oneshots I attempted?

**Author's Note:**

> I am NEW at writing. I have HELLA anxiety so I'm surprised I even posted this. Like. Hm. Felt cute may delete later-
> 
> So I'm new to writing. And that's it. You can request stuff if you'd like. And I'll try my best yk? It doesn't have to be Haikyuu btw. Just name your anime and I'll try. This also goes for video games and possibly movies/shows.
> 
> Also, yes. I know lev does NOT know Russian. But now because I said so he knows one word and that's just facts. Thanks.

Sitting in Levs room, just a door away from his sister was not the place Rai had originally considered first to be in the situation that she was currently in. 

She shifted again for the sixth time in the last few seconds causing the sheets of the bed to rustle beneath her and put a brief end to the silence that was hanging in the room, burdensome like the clothes that were brushing against the most sensitive parts of her body. 

"I thought I told you to stop moving so much, you're really obstructing the view." 

She resented the way his voice could make her ache for him, the way it drifted over her skin like invisible hands from so far away yet felt so close to the touch. Never quite doing what she needed but hinted at what was to come. Perhaps it was the promise that was held in his tone. 

As odd as it was she could always count on him to take care of her. Even though in the beginning she was a bit skeptical seeing as how he usually acted so incompetent. His team thought him young and inexperienced. How wrong they were.

Throwing those thoughts to the side for later she shifted her gaze from his hands, which were gripping the sides of the chair he sat in, to his face before she spoke. Fluttering her eyelashes in a show of innocence she knew would only test his patience. 

"Oh? Perhaps if you actually came over and did something, rather than just watching me play with myself, I'd be a bit more satisfied." 

There was a deafening silence before Lev looked away from her hand, that had stopped all movement and was slowly moving up and into her shirt, and to her face. The look on her face a bit too suspicious to look truly innocent. 

"You should be careful you know, too much sass may get you punished Rai." 

Is that a promise? 

Instead of answering Rai moved her hand completely away from her body and up to her face in what seemed to be a thinking gesture before sending Lev a devious smirk and opening her mouth to respond. However she never even got that far as that because within second the four feet between them became nonexistent and one of Levs hands traveled up to gently grasp her throat, one of the fingers stroking the skin there, and the other hand traveling down towards her ass to sink his hands into the flesh and kneading it. 

Sending shivers down her spine and nearly ripping a sound out of her mouth when he shifted the plug he had insisted on her putting in prior to all of this. 

Rai, cursing herself at the flash of heat the tore through her body at the feeling of him so close, took a deep breathe to try and cool herself down. Only succeeding in making everything worse by getting a hint of the shampoo Lev loved to use. 

Taking a few moments to get ahold of herself she swallowed the saliva that had gathered and cleared a dry throat before shakily opening her mouth to get her words out. 

"Oh? And how exactly would you punish me Lev? Being loud is not an option. And your room isn't as big as you think. Nor the walls as thick. Your sister would be in here before you could even do anything."

Lev, dragging his lips along her neck and up to her ears, left a light kiss on the cartilage of her ear and sent a shiver through her before leaning back to catch her eyesight. His own glinting with something dark before he squeezed her ass enough to once again shift the toy inside of her and send yet another flash of heat through her. This time more violently and harder to control. 

"However you'd like. I didn't forget to tell you that she was out today did I? We can really do whatever we'd like my little Kotyonok. If you'd like to be loud you can. We can even have fun in other places of the house that weren't accessible before you know?" 

Kotyonok? What did that even mean? 

The use of what seemed to be Russian threw her off for a second. Long enough for the confusion to be visible across her face. Something Lev seemed to take humor in. 

"It means kitten. Fitting right? Seeing as you have the tail and the nails to go with it." 

With those words his hand left her ass to grab the rest of the toy that hung out in the form of a tail and give it a tug hard enough to almost take it out before pushing it right back in with his fingers. 

This, along with the memory of him complaining about the scratches she had left across his body during a particularly harsh session left her face burning and one of the highest pitches she had achieved to date to come from her mouth and had her throwing her face into his shoulder to hide the evidenceof what it did for her. The name may have also done something for her with the knowledge of what it meant now tormenting her the way it was. 

Levs smug face didn't make any of this any better. 

With her being clearly being lost in thought Lev took advantage of this and slipped his hand from her ass to her crotch and gosting over the now visibly wet underwear she was wearing. Using the hand that was still closed around her throat he moved her face to be in front of his and shifted to be in a more comfortable position from his near kneeling position at the end of the bed between her very open legs. 

The position forcing her to arch her back to maintain a position comfortable enough to stay in with the plug still present and giving Lev free reign between her legs. 

There was only a moment between Lev looking down at her and letting the grip around her throat become a little firmer, not choking but letting her become a more bit light headed than usual, before his hand between her legs went to work. His thumb finding her clit in a well practiced move and beginning to apply a firm and steady pressure between the movements he was making. 

The sensation of her underwear scraping across what was really sensitive right now and in just enough pressure left her fighting the whimpers that were trying to make their way out of her throat and to keep her eyes open, knowing punishment would only come from closing them. The urge to shift her thighs wider was something she could not escape however and also something she could not do. The position she was in was delicate and one false move would stop it all. 

As if sensing her difficulties Lev stopped all movement, causing a whine to come from Rai in complaint and earning her a slap on the ass as he moved them towards the chair he was sitting in before and sitting down with his legs spread with her on top. Using his spread legs to keep her in a good position for him before going back to what he was doing before. 

Without the ache of the position she was in before Rai was much more attuned to what was happening to her and couldn't help but make small sounds in encouragement towards Lev along with the small sounds of pleasure she couldn't help but let escape. 

It may have been the way Levs hand felt around her throat, squeezing and letting go, making her feel so light headed when paired with the way his hand was going to town down below. It could have been then way he would sometimes lean forward and leave small kisses along the exposed shoulder that his large shirt left when it slid down, as it always did. Or maybe it could have been the small praises he practically sang into her ear whenever she would react positively to his touch and try to grind down onto his hand only to flinch away because it was too much. 

But it probably really was the way he took notice of her tensing up when she felt like she was getting close and finally moved her underwear aside to give her the touch she actually craved while softly running the thumb near her throat along her jaw to her cheek then back down. 

But when his fingers finally slid over to close around her clit and squeeze she came.

The violent shudder that went through her body caused her to jerk in his hold and send even more tingles through her because he had yet to let go of her clit but only rubbed lightly so as not to over stimulate her just yet. 

Lev leaned forwards to catch her attention, which was barely there to begin with, and started speaking to her in a low tone. 

"Good girl. Though you made quite the mess. Look at you. So filthy." 

It took a moment but when those words finally registered she flushed with embarrassment and looked down at his lap that was covered in her juices before looking back up at him with a frown. 

"Hey! You're the one who wanted to do it here-" 

The hand that was still near her clit but over her underwear proceeded to dig into the sides of her clit and squeeze with every flex of his finger. Sending more shivers down her spine and nearly overestimating her. Throwing her hands up to grab at his shoulders did nothing to help ground her. 

"Now now. Be a good girl and don't start complaining. You're not even the one who has the mess on them." 

Finally his hand moved away and her body nearly fell on him in her relief to finally have a moment to breathe. The look of smugness Lev had would've been insulting if she weren't so tired and the living evidence of what he could actually do. 

"Will you be good?"

Her reply was nearly instant, she knew herself better than to think that she'd actually say no at this point. The way her body tingled and heated up with his every word answered that for her. She could already feel herself getting wet and it was almost annoying how much power he had in this kind of situation. The way her mind was paying too much attention to the hands holding her thighs and popping under the band of her thighs highs then coming back out. Teasing the skin. Or maybe the way certain parts of him felt between her legs. 

Annoying.

Lev slid one of his hands up her body in a light caress that left a trail of fire to her face and moved it to make eye contact with her. The confidence in his expression was indeed annoying. But the concern beneath it settled any of the feelings it may have caused. 

"Yes I can." 

And as if it was never there, the concern left his face and was replaced by another expression that left her a little breathless. A promise of pleasure and love. One of the softer expressions she got to see when they were with each other and her favorite. 

"Good girl. I knew you could. How about you take everything but those socks off and leave the tail in then get back on the bed hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my literal shit. I'm also sorry you did. The first thing I wrote was a request from a discord friend so yk how it be. If nobody else will you gotta do it yourself.


End file.
